Communications typically include transmitting or receiving analog signals over wireless and/or wired connections. The analog signals may be used to carry data (e.g., content), which may be embedded into the analog signals using analog or digital modulation schemes. In this regard, for analog communications, data is transferred using continuously varying analog signals, and for digital communications, the analog signals are used to transfer discrete messages in accordance with a particular digitalization scheme. Therefore, digital communications information requires performing, among other things, digital-to-analog conversion at the transmitting end and analog-to-digital conversion at the receiving end. Such conversions may be complex, may be time consuming, may require considerable power, and/or may introduce errors or distortion.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.